The Three Kinds of Love
by StrippedSmile
Summary: [Complete] Clark's view on the three woman besides Martha in his life, and his realization to which one he truly loves.


Note: Wow, I'm just writing so much Chlark. I haven't written a lot of Chlark like this since before I found my love for Chlollie. Sorry for the awkward ending, I wanted to end with Clark saying he wasn't thinking about Lana and hinting at her, but I couldn't work it right..

* * *

Clark Kent stood in his loft, staring out the window..or, more like the hole in the wall. In front of him was a blond and two brunettes. He liked to call them Chloe Sullivan, Lois Lane, and Lana Lang. He was focusing on them all. Then, he thought about the conversation him and his mom had about the three girls after his red kryptonite incident. Though she said it just a little harshly, he knew she was right and knew he should've taken her advice.

Obsessive Love..

Clark's eyes shifted from the three to just Lana. The pretty, small brunette who used to glow and have a fuller figure back in high school now stood just a little scrawny and didn't have the same natural glow as she did. This girl he had been in love with for years, at least he was convinced he was.

She was his first crush, first love, first time...and even now he couldn't help but love her even though she was married to the man he despised and having his child. How could he love her? You don't get over first loves that easily, but a feeling in the pit of his stomach made him think he might be able to move on, and soon.

Physical Love...

Then Clark's eyes reverted to Lois. As sexy and toned as she was, she was definitely not his type, and he wasn't just in denial. She really wasn't. Fun to kiss, hang around, tease at, maybe like a tom-boy best friend, but not a relationship kind of person for him.

She was definitely a great person, and most definitely eye candy, and it was kind of fun to have her live with him, he would admit that much. Maybe when she was older and matured more, she might turn into a woman someone like him could love, but he didn't like her that way now, so he saw no point in waiting for that time to come. She was just eye-candy and a friend to him.

True Love..

Finally, Clark's eyes set on Chloe. Now this girl he knew would be faithful to him forever, no matter what he did. But she was his best friend, his secret keeper, and his shoulder to lean on. Though she was stronger than any other girl he ever met or probably will meet, he knew he and only he was capable of breaking her emotionally.

If he were to get into a relationship with her, and it didn't work out, he had no idea what would happen later, to their friendship, and it she lost her, he had no idea what he would do. Sometimes he thought losing her would be even worse than losing Lana. No, he knew that losing Chloe would be worse than losing Lana.

Clark's look lingered on Chloe, his arms crossed and a curious look on his face. Who was he kidding, he wouldn't have a chance in hell with any of these girls. Lana was married and pregnant, Lois would laugh at him if he asked her out, and Chloe was taken by the stupid photographer boy.

He was way in over his head fantasizing it could work with any of them. Especially with Chloe. He'd broken her tons of times, turned her down, everything he could think of, he'd done to her. Clark would be lucky to have her, and some how, he was just now realizing that.

The girls laughed silently and Clark was tempted to use his super hearing to know what. But the laughter died down and the three girls looked up to see Clark. Chloe grinned and waved at him while Lana looked down sheepishly and Lois just shook her head and grabbed Chloe's arm, walking her back into the barn.

Lana waved at the girls and headed out of the field, towards her car. Clark heard the two girls jogging up to his loft and he turned.

"Alright, I'm gonna go attempt to help Mrs. Kent make her fifty pies for the bake sale." Lois sighed in disappointment as Chloe walked up to Clark.

"Good luck on that, Lo." Chloe laughed as Lois shook her head and walked back down the stairs. Chloe smiled and turned to Clark. "Hey, something on your mind, Clark?"

"Kind of." Clark shrugged, letting his arms drop. Chloe followed him as he sat down on his couch.

"Wanna tell me?" Chloe questioned as she sat closely next to him.

"Just about love." Clark turned to her, all his attention on her. Chloe perked an eyebrow and giggled.

"So you were thinking about Lana, then?" Chloe rolled her eyes, leaning back on the couch and crossing her legs. Clark shook his head.

"Not exactly."


End file.
